


When Light Meets Dark

by infinityash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial, Fluff, Gay, Heavy Fluff, M/M, Pastel!Yurio, Punk!Otabek, Rejection, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, angt, katsuki yuri - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityash/pseuds/infinityash
Summary: Mom!Yuri and Dad!Viktor don't agree with Yurio hanging out with the 'bad boy' Otabek Altin, but little do they know about their secret relationship and Otabek's soft side.





	1. Otabek.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moltenvintagelacedress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moltenvintagelacedress/gifts).



> this is so fluffy and somewhat going to be angsty?? also it will have multiple parts because let's face it I can't put all the fluffy shit into like one story unless I try.

The young boy sat on the top step of the porch, a flower crown on his head and his attire made up of mostly pastel blue. He looked down at the grass that lightly rustled in the wind, a cold shiver going down his spine. 

He hummed a soft tune and thought for a moment, just thinking about the certain love he had with someone that was somewhat forbidden in his household. No, it's not a shun to the fact he is bisexual, since his 'parents' are both gay. It's just the person he was with was always known as a cold, stern, hurtful boy with a slick undercut and a Harley Davidson. Riding it around the block at least 5 times a day. Give or take the extra times he uses it to visit the young 16 year old boy down the street at night when no one is awake.

Yuri Plisetsky was in love with the neighborhood bad boy and punk, Otabek Altin. 

But yet, everyone pressed the false accusations on him. Yuri had to admit, at first he was a bit scared. Distracted, to say the least. He felt like if he acted like the pastel being he was around Otabek, he would be made fun of. Teased. Like he was in primary, whenever he dwelled over his love for ice skating. Hearing the sounds of the blades against the cool, hard ice beneath him. The sounds of the landing of a perfect triple axle. Just thinking about it made his whole body tingle. 

Yuri usually went to the nearby ice skating rink to relieve some of the stress that was pressured upon him throughout the day. Skating until the sun went down, and Viktor in the rink to help with technique. Even though Yuri would push it away kindly, he had to admit he was a little off. And that was only because everyday, at 7:30 pm, Otabek was sitting in the bleachers of the rink to watch him. Focusing on the young boy and his every move, never paying attention to the older one that tried to help with Yuri's flexibility.

After a few nights of finally being alone in the rink, Yuri felt the urge to talk to Otabek. A small, "why do you always watch me?" came out of his mouth as Otabek's eyebrows shot up lightly in surprise. "I watch you because of how you move. I wish and hope to be like you, and I've been coming here to practice every night after you leave. Just never felt the urge to..be upfront I guess."

And that's how they got here. Yuri sitting on the porch step and letting the breeze cascade his hair every which way. Waiting for Otabek to pick him up. The punk and the pastel is what he called them both. The love that you'd never expect.

Otabek brought the best out of Yuri, and Yuri with Otabek. The hard persona he held, was actually a gimmick to make people leave him alone. Yuri found it adorable whenever he learned that Otabek was a major softy, and that he never really wanted to be one of those punk teens that every person in the neighborhood dreaded. He was a boy stuck in the wrong persona, and Yuri could understand.

The loud and screeching halt of the motorcycle stopped Yuri's thoughts as he looked up and saw Otabek on the other side of the street. A small smile appeared on the blondes lips as he got up quickly and walked over to him. Otabek smiled back as well, handing Yuri a helmet to wear. 

"Do your parents know you're going out?"

"I never tell them," Yuri admitted. Otabek chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Classic Yuri. Stubborn." 

Yuri blushed lightly. Out of all the relationships he had over the past two years, no one could make him feel butterflies like Otabek. He was in denial at first, knowing for a fact he wasn't gay. Yuri knew he wasn't gay. But he just loved the way Otabek played with his hair. Grabbed his hand as they skated on the ice at the rink. The way his lips felt against his own.

Yuri snapped out of his trance and looked up at the sky and Otabek rode them off to the small apartment he had outside of the neighborhood. His parents allowed him to have a separate place for school semesters, but he never usually used it. Unless it was to get away from the harshness of his family, who in no way supported LGBT persons.

Otabek grasped Yuri's hand and led him up the stairs to the apartment, unlocking the door swiftly and pushing it open with the front of his shoe. Putting his hand on the small of Yuri's back as they walked in. Shutting the door with his heel. 

"I planned on staying in and watching movies," Otabek said, smiling. Yuri chuckled, lightly moving a strand of hair from Otabek's forehead and nodding. 

"I would enjoy that, yes," Yuri said softly. Staring at Otabek for a moment. Taking in each feature the man had, the sharpness of his jaw, how plump his lips were, his eyes, his Cupid's bow. Just noticing everything before wrapping his small arms around the man's neck, hugging him softly. Otabek complied and wrapped his arms around Yuri's small waist, holding him close. Their chests touching.

Yuri pulled away lightly and pressed a soft peck to his lips before sitting down on the couch, taking his shoes off as Otabek sat next to him. Wrapping his arm around the young boys shoulders. Yuri laid his head down on Otabek's chest as he turned on the television, going into Netflix. Yuri traced small circles into Otabek's thigh innocently, and Otabek hummed.

They both loved this. Especially Otabek. He had never felt such an attraction, desire, and love for someone. Yuri was the one he loved, and he was proud of it. He enjoyed Yuri'a soft fingers whenever they lace with his coarse ones, he loved the feeling of the blondes lips on his cheek, or the way the pads of his fingers softly stroke his face whenever they are just kissing. Not making out, just kissing lovely and softly. With not too much passion.

"Beka," Yuri began, looking up. He rested his head on Otabek'a shoulder and looked at the side of his face. "I love you."

Otabek smiled and shook his head, looking over at Yuri. "I love you too, Yura," he replied before softly pecking Yuri's lips and then looking back at the screen. Yuri hummed, a wide grin on his face as he looked back at the screen as well. Otabek put on a cheesy romantic comedy. After he pushed play, he put his feet on the coffee table and gestured that Yuri could lay his head down in his lap. 

Yuri obliged and did as such, watching the movie and giggling at some of the things. Otabek smiled at every giggle, laughing along some with him. He braided Yuri's hair softly as he looked at the movie from time to time. He loved playing with Yuri's hair, it was so soft, so gorgeous. Just like Yuri himself. 

"Yura, I know this is a weird question," Otabek began, a small blush creeping into his cheeks, "but do you think you can make me one of those flower crowns that you wear?"

Yuri laughed lightly and turned to look up at Otabek and moved his hand so his fingers would brush softly against Otabek's cheek. "Of course," Yuri agreed with another laugh before sitting up.

The young boy turned and faced Otabek, sitting on his knees. Otabek still had his arm around the couch like he had his arms around Yuri's shoulders. A soft grin on Otabek's face, a grin that Yuri loved. 

Otabek leaned in lightly, brushing his nose with Yuri's before kissing him softly. Yuri hummed and immediately kissed back, his hand going to the back of Otabek's neck. Pulling him in more.

Otabek complied and scooted closer, Yuri keeping his head near his as their lips moved in sync as he laid down on the couch. Otabek rested ontop of him, forearms holding him up as he made our with Yuri softly. Soft exhales of breath coming from the young ones nose, before he pulled back lightly. 

The older one chuckled and began peppering kisses against the blondes soft skin, never nipping or sucking. They weren't like that. Since Yuri was underage, he couldn't go through with it. He heard Yuri laugh lightly and arch his back some, squiriming lightly whenever Otabek found the ticklish spot on his neck. His laughs coming out hard. Otabek chuckled against Yuri's skin, stopping the kisses as Yuri tried to stop laughing.

"I love you, so much Yura."

"I know you do, Beka."


	2. Flower Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 I updated you're welcome  
> by the way;;  
> if you like shingeki no kyojin (attack on titan) you should check out my one shot and fic that I have ;))

Yurio sat on his bed with the head measurements of Otabek's head beside him. He checked every second to see if he got it exactly right. It would mean a lot to Beka, since he never had one. 

Yurio jumped slightly whenever his door was opened, no knock at all. 

_Literally no privacy in this god damn house. _He thought to himself, rolling his eyes as he looked over at his 'Father' Viktor Nikiforov, 5 time winner at the Ice Skating Grand Prix, retired ice skater, since he and Yuri, his other Dad, got married.__

__"Yura, what are you doing?" Viktor asked, Yurio looking down at the small headpiece of wire that was in front of him afterwards._ _

__"I'm making a new flower crown," Yurio replied, beginning to bend it more and clicking his tongue once it was at the right inch. Viktor hummed lightly in content and then sat down beside Yurio, the bed dipping lightly._ _

__The young boy looked over at Viktor and then back at the flower crown, starting to glue and thread a flower into it. The flower was a dark blue, he had planned on a dark and light blue theme. Since that's how he saw Otabek. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he continued._ _

__"So, who's getting this flower crown?" Viktor asked. Raising an eyebrow, seeing that his sons basic pastel pinks and blues were not on this flower crown._ _

__"It's not for anyone. I am just changing my style," Yurio lied, hoping he won't get caught in it. Viktor just hummed, lightly tapping his fingers against his own thigh before getting up and stretching lightly._ _

__"A darker style? Oh please, tell me my small precious Yura isn't turning into a goth," Viktor said, Yurio's face going red._ _

__The platinum haired man laughed lightly, before going out of the room. He shut the door behind him, Yurio letting out a sigh of relief once he did. He continued on the flower crown, looking over at his phone and turning on some music. Humming to the familiar tunes, piano music blaring through the room._ _

__After about an hour, Yurio had finished the flower crown. He almost cried, since it was so pretty. He hoped that Otabek thought the same. Yurio put the crown into his bag, planning on giving it to Beka after school tomorrow. He got up and went downstairs to see what his parents were up to. Realizing they weren't down there, he began to worry until he heard soft giggles and short breathed moans from their room._ _

__"Wow. Couldn't have waited," Yurio grumbled before going into the kitchen and grabbing something to eat. Dinner would be soon, which he thanked god for, but Yuri and Viktor's little sessions last...longer than expected. Which made Yurio pissed. The small 'flower and pastel' child they had got pissed a lot._ _

__Pleased with his choice of snack, the young boy went back upstairs and to his room. Shutting the door and locking it, placing the snack and his drink on the nice pristine white desk he had. He grabbed his phone, texting Otabek and waiting for his response._ _

___"sorry, got a bit busy. xxx" ____ _

_____"it's alright dear. xxx. I hope the flower crown turned out great. x" ____ _ _ _

______Yurio chuckled lightly, knowing that the flower crown did turn out great. He spent all of the time in between his snack and dinner texting Otabek, sending him memes, gifs, photos of cats. Just about everything they normally did._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"ive got to go. dinner is ready. talk soon. i love you. xx" ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Yurio got up fast and yelled, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Whenever Viktor yelled for him to come downstairs. Now he hoped that he was with Otabek, but he wouldn't be home from his family vacation until tomorrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________\------  
\------  
\------_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After school the next day, Yurio rushed and threw everything out of his bag except for the flower crown. He checked it a couple of times to see if it messed up, and was thankful it didn't. He rushed down to the porch step and waited for Otabek like normal, but this time a newfound giddy-ness overcame him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked over at Otabek's motorcycle whenever he stopped by his house, smiling widely at Beka as he ran over to him and engulfed him in a huge hug. Otabek wrapped his arms around Yurio's fragile body. Squeezing him tightly but gently once before pulling back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I missed you," Otabek whispered and Yurio hummed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I missed you too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Otabek handed Yurio a helmet, the blonde putting it on and getting on his normal spot. He wrapped his arms around Otabek and breathed in his scent as he drove to his place again. The only place they could be themselves without being judged or stared at. Since Otabek wasn't out about his sexuality, but Yurio was, rumors would start. Also the fact Yurio was sixteen would make the town go on a freenze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Otabek carried Yurio up to his apartment and opened the door, Yurio letting out small giggles as tbey went up the steps and still giggling once he was placed down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, I have a present for you. Sit on the couch," Yurio hummed lightly. Otabek chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I have to sit for it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh shut up, sit on the couch," Yurio joked and Otabek obliged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Otabek sat down on the couch, closing his eyes as he heard Yurio ruffle around in his bag. He lifted an eyebrow lightly and hummed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I wonder what it is," Otabek said, Yurio nearly jumping out of his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yurio finally had the flower crown in his hands. He straddled Otabek's waist innocently, placing he flower crown upon his head. Smiling like an idiot because it fit perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You can open your eyes now," Yurio said. Otabek opened his eyes and looked at Yurio, since he was so close to his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"My present is you?" Otabek asked, Yurio chuckling. "No silly. But this is one of your presents, yes." Yurio giggled before kissing Otabek softly. Otabek kissing him back the same way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Go to the bathroom and look in the mirror," Yurio cooed before getting off of his waist and sitting down on the couch. Otabek got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror as told._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Otabek grinned, seeing the flower crown. The color combination it had. It was perfect for him. He couldn't believe Yurio had such a talent whenever it came to things like this, and it made him really happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The man walked out of the bathroom and into the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I love it!" Otabek exclaimed, sitting beside Yurio and hugging him tightly. Yurio smiled widely, hugging him back and then pulling away some. Looking into Otabek's eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I am glad," the blonde whispered before kissing him again. Otabek kissed him back soft and gentle, before leaning the blonde down on the couch and hovering over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yurio was the one to initiate the passion and roughness, which was rare. Not rare, it's the first time it has happened. And Otabek was kind of pleased. He kissed him back in just the same manner, their lips moving in sync._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yurio exhaled sharply, pulling away lightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's fine babe," Otabek said. "I liked it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I liked it too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I'm trash

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome you otayuri fans


End file.
